Le grand jour
by LexiBell's33
Summary: A la veille d'un mariage il y a des tonnes de chose à vérifier. Bella connait ce stress là et se met la pression, surtout quand elle voit le futur marié revenir ivre de sa soirée. Les problèmes s'empilent le lendemain à l'église et elle devra faire preuve de sang froid pour que le mariage est quand même lieu.


**Bonsoir. **

**Voici un petit OS que j'avais présenté à un concours.**

**Je ne parlerais pas du (mauvais) résultat.**

**Je félicite quand même les gagnantes et toutes celles qui y ont ****participées.  
**

**Si vous souhaiter lire toutes les OS rendez-vous sur la page : OSContestTwilight**

**Plusieurs concours sont en court.**

**J'ai hésité à le mettre toute la journée mais finalement, je me dit que je n'ai pas écrit pour rien.  
**

**Voilà voilà.**

**Merci Lydie pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Pour la 150eme fois, ce soir je vérifiai si tout était fait sur ma liste. Musique, décoration, traiteur, DJ, robe, costume, fleurs... et tout ce qui accompagne un mariage. 6 mois de travail, de préparation, d'essayage, de prises de tête... Demain tout sera fini. Je ne sais pas encore si je serai soulagée ou triste demain soir.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Va te coucher, il se fait tard et demain on se lève tôt et je sais que tu vas avoir un millier de choses à faire. La journée sera éprouvante.**

**\- Oui je sais. Je vérifie juste que tout est bon.**

**\- C'est la 10ème fois ce soir Bella. Allez, Rose dort déjà et moi je me couche aussi.**

**\- Les garçons ne sont pas rentrés encore. J'espère qu'ils ne tarderont pas...**

**\- Ils sont grands.**

**\- Tu as raison. À demain Alice, bonne nuit et merci.**

**\- Tu te couches vraiment ?**

**\- Promis juré.**

**\- Même sans ton mec ?**

**\- Même sans mon mec. Ça m'empêchera d'entendre la symphonie de ses ronflements quand il viendra se coucher. À demain Alice.**

**\- Bonne nuit.**

J'embrassai ma meilleure amie et allai me coucher sans prendre le temps de me démaquiller ou prendre une douche. Je ferai ça demain matin. Allongée dans mon lit, je pensais à mon compagnon qui me manquait, je détestais m'endormir sans lui. Plus fatiguée que je ne l'avais imaginé, je me laissai doucement envelopper dans un profond sommeil.

Hélas pour moi, ma nuit fut mouvementée, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars, je me réveillai en sueurs suite à un énième mauvais rêve. Je mourrais de soif et me levai pour gagner la cuisine. Après un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait 1h du matin seulement, je me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma soif assouvie, je repris le chemin de la chambre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient là, à soutenir un Jacob complètement ivre, incapable de se tenir debout tout seul.

**\- Ah salut Bella !**

**\- Mais il est ivre ! Edward, je t'avais demandé de ne pas le laisser boire !**

**\- Chut... Zabella... Tu parles fort ! J'ai très, très mal à la tête moi !**

**\- Oui bah au lit Jacob ! Demain je te veux frais et capable de te tenir debout seul pour dire oui au pasteur ! Hors de question que tu gâches ce mariage !**

**\- J'aime ton caractère chérie ! T'es toute, toute mignonne ! Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu étais adorable ma petite Bella...**

**\- Oui, bah je vais me fâcher si tu continues ! Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau froide, après au lit.**

Je me sentais en colère. Prendre une cuite la veille de son mariage mais quelle idée ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je connaissais Jacob par cœur, je l'ai vu saoul plus d'une fois et je sais à quel point il est mal le lendemain. Hors les autres fois je m'en fichais mais là, il y avait un mariage de prévu ! Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir vomir sur le pasteur. Et Edward... je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, il m'avait juré qu'il le surveillerait et qu'il l'empêcherait de boire trop.

Quand je revins dans le salon, Edward était assis sur le canapé et aucune trace du futur marié. Jacob et Edward étaient les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je les connaissais depuis le lycée. Nous étions trois styles différents, Edward le beau gosse, Jacob le sportif super cool un peu rebelle et moi l'intello timide et romantique. Notre amitié était improbable, quasiment nulle mais un jour, je m'étais faite agresser par deux types derrière le gymnase du lycée. Par chance, Edward m'avait entendue crier au secours et il avait alors croisé Jacob en chemin et avait demandé de l'aide à ce dernier pour me venir en aide..

J'avais été blessée, légèrement mais suffisamment pour être hospitalisée. Edward et Jacob étaient venus me voir durant mes trois jours d'hospitalisation. À partir de là, nous avions noué une forte amitié et nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Nous étions tombés amoureux, Jacob avait été le premier et ça aurait pu détruire ou jeter un froid sur notre amitié mais non, on avait résisté.

**\- Où est Jacob ?**

**\- Couché de tout son long dans la chambre.**

**\- Habillé ?**

**\- Oui, je n'ai pas la force de le déshabiller. Désolé, j'avais promis.**

**\- Ce n'est rien, on sait comment il est, non ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et où sont les autres ?**

**\- Déjà couchés, ils t'embrassent. Ça va toi ? Tu comptes rentrer au zoo ?**

**\- Au zoo ? Toi aussi tu as bu ?**

**\- Tu as dû te coucher sans te démaquiller. Ton mascara a coulé et tu ressembles à un panda ma belle !**

**\- Oh... bah oui, je ne me suis pas démaquillée et je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, je transpire.**

**\- Vous êtes charmante Isabella.**

**\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui. On dort ensemble ? Ça t'ennuie pas ?**

**\- Non. Ce n'est pas toi le marié de demain.**

**\- Non, moi c'est fait ! J'ai déjà signé !**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'ai hâte de la voir.**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Ma femme. J'ai hâte de voir sa robe, sa coiffure, tout...**

**\- Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu.**

**\- De toute façon, quoi qu'elle porte je l'aime !**

**\- T'es accro Cullen !**

**\- Complètement oui. C'est quoi ça ?**

**\- Oh, Alice qui fait ses délires... ce sont des grenouilles en origami. Elle dit que ça va amuser les enfants.**

**\- C'est un jour****,**** une invention avec elle ! On dort dans le canapé ?**

**\- Si Jacob a pris tout le lit pour lui, oui, on dor****t**** ensemble dans le canapé ! Je te laisse le défaire, Bella panda va se démaquiller !**

**\- Bonne idée oui.**

Je lui tirai la langue avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je me démaquillai rapidement avant de me laver le visage et de retourner dans le salon. Edward était déjà allongé dans le canapé-lit, je me glissai à côté de lui et regardai mon portable en lâchant un grognement.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je me lève dans 5h !**

**\- Tu te mets trop de pression.**

**\- C'est important, c'est un jour important, je veux que ce soit parfait.**

**\- Ok, ok. Vivement demain soir que tout soit fini !**

**\- Hum. Bonne nuit Edward.**

**\- Bonne nuit. Je t'aime quand même tu sais.**

**\- Tu vas tomber amoureux, fais attention.**

**\- C'est ça. Dors bien.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me coucher contre lui, la tête sur son torse, mon bras sur son ventre. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux et comme par magie, je m'endormis. La deuxième partie de ma nuit fut plus tranquille que la première, je dormis bien, ne faisant aucun rêve. Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt, j'aurais pu le jeter à travers la pièce mais au dernier moment, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait avant tout de mon téléphone et que j'en avais besoin. À mes côtés, Edward se releva sur les coudes pour regarder autour de lui avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé.

**\- C'est l'heure ?**

**\- Pour moi oui. Mais dors encore un peu si tu veux.**

**\- Non ça va... faut faire quoi ?**

**\- Toi, en tant que témoin de Jake, tu le surveilles, tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle ok ?**

**\- Ouais. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Les filles et moi, on va se faire coiffer et maquiller, je vais vérifier la décoration, le traiteur et tout et tout.**

**\- Ok. T'as le temps pour un petit-déjeuner ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Je vais prendre une douche, tu t'en occupes ?**

**\- Oui**

Je me levai et au passage, m'assurai que Rosalie et Alice étaient bien réveillées elles aussi. Après une douche express, je rejoignis tout le monde dans la cuisine. Les filles étaient à moitié conscientes et Edward était occupé à couper le pain comme s'il opérait quelqu'un. Concentré et précis dans ses gestes.

**\- Edward, c'est un couteau, pas un scalpel. C'est du pain, pas un de tes patients.**

-** Tu me cherches ?**

**\- Non, je t'aime.**

**\- C'est ça ouais. Allez mange.**

**\- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner.**

**\- Enfin un peu de reconnaissance de votre part ma chère Isabella ! Je plains le mari tiens !**

**\- Oui, il est très malheureux. Bon, vos costumes sont dans l'armoire de la chambre d'amis. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de la matinée mais à 10h, je vous veux tous les quatre à l'église. Tu m'appelles quand vous êtes là. Ok ?**

**\- Bien chef.**

**\- Vous avez décoré les voitures ?**

**\- Oui Bella. Bon mange, tu me prends la tête là.**

**\- Oh ça va monsieur grognon.**

Il me regarda énervé avant de remettre le nez dans son café. Alice et Rosalie étaient à peine réveillées, ce qui fait que le petit-déjeuner se passa en silence. Ce qu'ils étaient lents tous ! Il était 8h quand enfin Alice, Rosalie et moi partîmes pour le salon de coiffure. Alice prit la parole.

**\- Tu as vu Jacob ce matin ?**

**\- Non, mais je l'ai vu cette nuit. Ivre mort !**

**\- Jasper puait l'alcool aussi. Tu crois que ça va aller ?**

**\- Je l'espère. Tant qu'il ne vomit sur personne, qu'il veut toujours bien se marier et qu'il dise oui, c'est tout ce que je demande.**

**\- Et s'il dit non ?**

**\- Je le tue, je le fracasse ! Rien que pour lui faire payer de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps avec l'organisation. Je lui ferai bouffer des litchis jusqu'à ce qu'il meure !**

**\- Des litchis ?**

**\- Ouais... il est allergique. L'allergie la plus nulle au monde.**

**\- J'avoue, je ne savais pas. Bon chef, qui passe en première sur le fauteuil ?**

**\- Rosalie ? Tu veux bien ? ****P****endant ce temps, Alice**** se fait maquiller****. Ça vous va ?**

Rosalie se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour signifier son accord alors qu'Alice reprit la parole.

**\- Oui mais toi ?**

**\- Je ferai après vous.**

**\- Ok.**

Après avoir marché un petit moment le long du boulevard principal de Seattle, nous arrivâmes au salon de coiffure. Alice et Rosalie furent prises en charge pendant que moi, je m'accordais une petite pause. Mon secret pour me relaxer ? Le sudoku ! Tout le monde me taquinait sur mon passe-temps, principalement Edward et Jacob, mais je m'en moquais, c'était une activité beaucoup moins dangereuse que les compétitions de snowboard que faisait Jacob. Je ne comptais plus les fois où je l'avais vu avec un bras ou un pied dans le plâtre.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Est-ce que Madame Je suis une pétasse Tanya Cullen sera là ?**

**\- Oh Rose... oui elle sera là.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle va tout gâcher ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas interdit à Edward de l'inviter ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas lui interdire de l'inviter. Jacob l'aime bien et moi, je l'aime bien... quand je suis saoule.**

**\- Je ne sais pas comment Edward fait pour la supporter.**

**\- C'est comme ça. Écoute, il aime Tanya, j'aime Edward alors je ne peux pas l'empêcher de la faire venir. Il y aura d'autres personnes qu'elle tu sais.**

**\- Ouais...**

Alice prit alors la parole, j'étais étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas donné son avis plus tôt.

**\- Rosalie... vois les choses du bon côté. Elle nous donnera de la matière pour les moqueries.**

**\- C'est vrai... oui... merci Alice !**

**\- De rien, si je peux te remonter le moral, pas de problème !**

**\- Vous êtes... folles.**

Nous nous mîmes à rire puis la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse nous demandèrent de rester calmes. Quand Alice et Rosalie furent prêtes, je pris à mon tour la place sur le fauteuil. Je me fis coiffer et maquiller en même temps.

J'avais demandé un maquillage très léger, je voulais rester le plus naturelle possible. Pareil pour la coiffure, je ne voulais pas de plumes, de perles ou je ne sais quoi. La coiffeuse tressa mes cheveux autour de ma tête pour en faire une couronne puis réunit le tout à l'arrière de ma tête en chignon. Simple mais tout à fait moi.

**\- Comment vous me trouvez ?**

**\- Parfaite ! J'ai en connais un qui va baver en te voyant !**

**\- Tu ne penses pas qu'Emmett va lui aussi baver devant toi Rose ? Pareil pour Jasper...**

**\- Jasper baverait devant moi, même si j'avais des verrues partout sur le visage. Je suis trop irrésistible !**

Rose pouffa de rire avec moi pendant qu'Alice nous tirait la langue. Je payais nos soins pour ensuite partir en direction de la chapelle. Il me restait deux heures avant la cérémonie. Le stress montait en flèche. D'autant plus qu'une fois arrivées à l'église, rien n'était prêt ! Je crus faire une crise cardiaque.

**\- Les filles... je rêve là ?**

**\- Euh... ça dépend hein Rose ?**

**\- Oui... tu vois quoi Bella ?**

**\- Rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Les housses sur les chaises, le tapis, les fleurs, les rubans, rien ! Et l'arche fleurie ? Où est-elle ?**

**\- Je pense que tout est là...**

Je me retournai vers Alice qui désignait tout un tas de carton posés dans un coin. J'allai les ouvrir et effectivement, toute ma décoration était là. J'étais furieuse ! Il était convenu que tout soit installé à la livraison ! J'avais payé pour ça ! J'attrapai mon téléphone, je verrais ça plus tard, il me fallait de l'aide et appeler la société ne me ferait que perdre du temps.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Edward comment c'est de ton côté ?**

**\- Le père de Jacob, tes parents et les miens viennent d'arriver. Jacob est plutôt en forme et Emmett et Jasper sont prêts à s'habiller. Tanya est là aussi.**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- Je suis prêt. Et toi ?**

**\- C'est l'horreur ! La déco a été livrée mais pas installée, j'ai tout à faire !**

**\- Tu veux qu'on vienne ?**

**\- Oui s'il te plaît. Où est mon frère ?**

**\- Il ne devait pas arriver directement à la chapelle ?**

**\- Si, c'est vrai... Bon, que Jacob reste à la maison, il ne doit rien voir ok ? Reste avec lui et Billy. Demande aux autres de venir m'aider pour tout mettre en place... Et euh... garde Tanya aussi. **

**\- Oh Bella... mais ok. On fait ça. Tu me tiens au courant ok ?**

**\- Oui. Merci Edward.**

**\- Tout va bien se passer. Ne stresse pas ok ?**

**\- Je vais essayer.**

**\- On se voit tout à l'heure et les autres arrivent.**

**\- Ok. À tout à l'heure, merci.**

Je raccrochai et essayai de rester le plus calme possible. J'informai les filles de mon plan et nous commençâmes par déballer les housses de leurs cartons et de les poser encore pliées sur les chaises, une rouge, une blanche, une rouge... il n'y avait plus qu'à les installer et éviter les erreurs.

Alors que nous étions en train de déballer l'arche, en morceaux, de ses cartons, mes parents, ceux d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent. J'expliquai ce que je voulais, Emmett, Jasper et mon père avaient pour mission de monter l'arche, ma mère, Esmé et Carlisle, les parents d'Edward, s'occupaient des chaises, Alice, Rose et moi du reste de la décoration.

Les choses avançaient assez rapidement, l'arche était sur pieds, maintenant Rosalie décorait le bas et Alice, perchée sur les épaules de Jasper décorait le haut. Emmett installait avec mon père le tapis rouge, Esmée et Carlisle étaient toujours avec les housses pour les chaises, moi je rajoutais un gros nœud rouge en satin sur les housses blanches et un nœud blanc sur les housses rouges à l'arrière des chaises. Ma mère, quant à elle, mettait un vase avec des fleurs dans chacune des allées. On allait y arriver.

Je n'oubliai pas de passer un coup de téléphone au traiteur pour savoir si tout était bon, le responsable ne me semblait pas très sûr de lui quand il m'affirmait que tout allait bien. Il fallait que j'aille voir dans la salle de réception si tout était correct en cuisine et pour la décoration. Je rappelai Edward.

**\- Oui Bella ?**

**\- Comment est Jacob ?**

**\- Prêt, il se coiffe.**

**\- D'accord. Il n'a pas vomi ? Il marche droit ? Il a des pensées cohérentes ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas certain que même sobre, il ait déjà eu des pensées cohérentes.**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Bah quoi ? Il va bien, comme si de rien n'était.**

**\- Merci. Bon, tu veux bien venir me chercher à la chapelle pour aller faire un tour à la salle ? Je tiens à vérifier que tout soit correct pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.**

**\- J'arrive tout de suite.**

**\- Merci je t'attends.**

Je raccrochai et retournai voir l'avancement des préparations. Ça prenait forme, c'était même très joli.

**\- Esmée ?**

**\- Oui ma chérie ?**

**\- Edward vient me chercher pour aller voir la salle, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaise surprise. Tu peux prendre direction des opérations ici ? C'est presque fini...**

**\- Pas de soucis, j'ai vu tes plans, je sais ce qu'il faut faire.**

**\- Ok merci. Il faut qu'à 10h30 maxi tout soit prêt. Tiens, le CD pour la musique. Et il ne faut pas oublier que Rosalie et Alice doivent se changer. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi, même en cas de doute ou je ne sais quoi.**

**\- Pas de soucis. Ne t'en fais pas on va gérer. Edward disait vrai quand il me racontait que tu étais très stressée.**

**\- Sauf qu'Edward oublie que j'étais pire le jour de son mariage à lui. Je me trouve assez sereine là.**

Elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras et je pris le chemin de la sortie en évitant de me prendre les pieds dans le labyrinthe de cartons, emballages plastique et papiers bulles. Je réussis à atteindre la sortie et n'attendis Edward que quelques secondes, l'appartement n'était pas loin.

**\- Salut beauté !**

**\- Salut beau gosse ! Merci d'être venu.**

**\- Je t'en prie.**

**\- Tu te souviens où c'est ?**

**\- Oui. Alors la chapelle ?**

**\- On est bon****s****, tout sera prêt. Maintenant on croise les doigts pour que la salle soit prête.**

**\- Il nous reste combien de temps ?**

**\- 1h30. Tanya va bien ?**

**\- Super oui. Elle est contente de venir.**

**\- Tant mieux.**

**\- Tu sais, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas.**

**\- Si, je l'aime bien. À petites doses.**

**\- Ouais... Tu es très belle.**

**\- Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi. J'aime bien te voir en costume.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oui, ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs.**

**\- Comme ?**

**\- Le plus mémorable serait... le soir du bal de promo.**

**\- Tu déconnes ? Le soir du bal de promo, on a eu notre première fois ensemble. C'est ça ton meilleur souvenir ?**

**\- Oui. Un grand moment de ma vie. **

**\- Tellement génial que tu as eu une irritation et que tu as dû aller voir mon père et lui avouer qu'on avait fait l'amour dans le jacuzzi de la salle de bain de sa chambre ! La honte totale. Pendant 1 mois j'ai eu des exposés sur la sexualité Bella. Et Charlie... bon sang... il rêvait que je lui serve de cible de tir.**

**\- C'est du passé, il faut en rire, tu n'es plus mon petit-copain maintenant. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont oublié. Tu n'as pas aimé notre première fois ?**

**\- Si bien sûr... et j'ai aimé toutes les autres fois. Et j'aime encore quand ça arrive maintenant. Enfin ça fait un moment qu'on a arrêté mais bon...**

**\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Edward. Viens, il faut qu'on fasse vite.**

Il venait de se garer, je sortis de la voiture et pris son bras pour entrer dans la salle. Je lâchai un énorme soupir de soulagement en voyant que tout était prêt. Les tables étaient dressées comme je l'avais souhaité, la décoration était parfaite, le DJ s'installait et après un tour en cuisine, je fus rassurée de voir que de ce côté-là, je n'avais rien à craindre. Je regardai mon portable, il me restait 40 minutes pour retourner à la chapelle et enfiler ma robe.

**\- C'est bon Edward, tout est bon ici.**

**\- Il reste combien de temps ?**

**\- 40 minutes. J'espère que mon frère est arrivé !**

**\- Tu l'as appelé ?**

**\- Oui mais il est sur messagerie. Bon, viens, on y va. Il faut que je mette ma robe aussi.**

**\- J'ai appelé Jacob pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir et qu'il devait aller dans la pièce annexe. C'est bon ?**

**\- C'est parfait. Alice sait où il faut qu'il aille sinon. **

Je remontai dans la voiture et je sentis le stress arriver puissance mille. Arrivée à la chapelle, j'appris que la plupart des invités étaient arrivés et installés. Que Jacob était avec son père dans une pièce mise à disposition pour nous. La décoration était terminée, Alice et Rosalie avaient revêtu leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Je demandai à Edward d'aller voir Jacob pendant que j'enfilerai ma robe.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Oh seigneur merci ! Dém tu es là !**

**\- Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça****,**** petite sœur. Mais j'ai bien cru que je serais en retard ! Comment est mon costume ?**

**\- Parfait ! Tu es super beau !**

**\- Tu as fait un boulot de dingue, c'est magnifique.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Comment tu vas ? Et Jacob ? Pas trop de stress ?**

**\- Je vais bien, je stresse mais je me contiens. Et Jacob a pris une cuite hier soir.**

**\- Oh le con ! Et ça va ?**

**\- Oui, il tient debout et Edward dit que ses pensées sont les mêmes qu'à la normale.**

**\- Ok, ok... Il faut faire quoi ?**

**\- Je me change, Jacob ira se placer avec ses témoins et c'est à notre tour ! Tu as vu maman et papa ?**

**\- Non. J'ai le temps ?**

**\- Oui oui. On se rejoint dans 20 minutes, je me change juste là.**

**\- Ok.**

Je serrai mon grand frère contre moi, je ne le voyais pas souvent, il avait le métier le plus cool du monde. Son patron lui offrait des voyages, n'importe où dans le monde et lui, il n'avait plus qu'à faire une critique de son séjour. Parfois il pouvait même être accompagné, c'était super, mais niveau vie de famille, ce n'était pas toujours évident. Je pris le chemin pour me changer et croisai Emmett en train de faire des gestes bizarres qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il s'arrêta net en me voyant et je pourrais jurer qu'il rougissait.

**\- Tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Ah Bella... Salut...**

**\- Emmett ?**

**\- Quoi ? Je... Dis rien s'il te plaît.**

**\- C'était de la danse ?**

**\- Ouais... je m'entraîne pour faire la danse du robot. Jasper la fait mieux que moi et ça m'énerve !**

**\- Ah... bah y a du boulot. Tu ressemblais à un pantin désarticulé...**

**\- Moque-toi ouais !**

Je souris et lui tapotai l'épaule avant d'entrer dans une toute petite pièce. Je me déshabillai et enfilai ma magnifique robe. Je l'adorais, j'étais tombée amoureuse en la voyant. Le problème était que la fermeture était dans le dos et que j'avais beau me contorsionner, la fermeture n'arrivait pas jusqu'en haut. Heureusement pour moi, on frappa à la porte.

**\- Qui c'est ?**

**\- Edward ! Il faut que je te voie.**

**\- Entre.**

La porte s'ouvrit et il s'arrêta pour m'observer. Je connaissais ce regard... Il referma la porte avant de s'approcher de moi, son regard brûlait ma peau.

\- **Tu es incroyable Bella...**

**\- Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Nous sommes prêts, Jacob attend de se mettre en place.**

**\- Il reste... 15 minutes.**

**\- Bella...**

**\- Non Edward.**

**\- Une dernière fois.**

**\- Peut-être la fois de trop. On en a discuté.**

**\- Je sais que tu en as envie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le deuil de ton corps.**

**\- Mais... Ce n'est pas en 15 minutes que tu le feras. On n'a pas le temps et... Tout le monde est là.**

**\- Je t'aime tu sais...**

Il ne me laissa pas répondre que ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes. Je n'avais pas la force de le repousser. Je n'arrivais jamais à lui dire non même si j'étais morte de culpabilité. Il me souleva et me posa sur une petite table, remontant ma robe le long de mes cuisses.

**\- Vite mais en douceur Edward... J'y tiens. **

**\- Je sais chérie, je sais et moi aussi j'y tiens. Je t'aime tellement Bella...**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Ses mains caressèrent les courbes de mon corps et même si ma peau était recouverte de tissu, je frissonnai de plaisir. Il embrassa mes lèvres, mon cou, mon décolleté... je n'avais aucun remord à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, Edward n'était jamais coiffé.

Il défit sa ceinture, sans quitter mes lèvres, puis il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'en dessous des fesses. Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses pour atteindre mon antre. Il écarta ma culotte en dentelle blanche et inséra deux doigts en moi me faisant cambrer et gémir.

Alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi, ma main captura sa verge et je m'appliquai à le caresser. C'était mal... à 15 minutes du mariage... dans la maison de Dieu ! Je serai punie un jour ou l'autre pour mes actes. Edward pompait en moi rapidement, ma main avaient adopté le même rythme que lui sur son membre et quand il retira ses doigts, me laissant vide et frustrée, je fis la même chose, je le lâchai.

Il m'écarta les cuisses au maximum, déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'aligner son sexe face au mien. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et fermai les yeux en lâchant un gémissement de bien-être quand il fut en moi. J'étais comblée. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, je pouvais entendre ses râles, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau à chaque fois que ses reins partaient à la rencontre des miens.

Je finis par poser mes mains sur ses fesses, je les adorais ! Son rythme n'était pas des plus fous, mais il était doux et c'était suffisant pour que mon corps réponde à ses attaques. Je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille, mon corps commençait à se raidir, je sentais mon orgasme arriver. Edward le sentit car il passa sa main entre nos deux corps et son pouce s'acharna sur mon clitoris.

Je basculai la tête en arrière au bout de quelques secondes et alors que mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, le prénom de mon amant raisonna dans la pièce. Edward se libéra à son tour, lui aussi prononça mon prénom pendant qu'il s'immobilisait entre mes jambes. Nous restâmes un moment l'un contre l'autre, en silence, essayant juste de nous remettre de ce moment. Edward fut le premier à briser le silence.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Oui... je vais très bien.**

**\- Je n'avais pas prévu de te sauter dessus...**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai pu te repousser. Edward... il faut y aller.**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Aide-moi à fermer ma robe s'il te plaît.**

**\- Ok. Je peux dire à tout le monde qu'on peut y aller ?**

**\- Oui. Merci.**

**\- De rien. Je t'aime, tu es magnifique tu sais...**

**\- Vas-y Edward.**

**\- Oui.**

Il me lança un dernier regard avant de partir. Je me regardai dans le miroir pour me réajuster un peu. On frappa de nouveau et mon frère apparut.

**\- Tu viens de coucher avec Edward ?**

**\- Et ça t'étonne ?**

**\- Dans une église Bella ?**

**\- Euh ouais... ça je ne suis pas fière.**

**\- Jacob est en place.**

**\- Allons-y. Tu ne dis rien ok ?**

**\- Comme toujours.**

**\- Merci.**

Je sortis après lui et je retrouvai Alice et Rosalie. Elles me firent un sourire et quand la musique démarra Alice marcha le long de l'allée centrale, suivie par Rose. Je lançai un regard à mon frère avant de m'avancer à mon tour. Pas à pas, je m'avançai vers l'autel, plus j'approchais, plus mon sourire se faisait grand. Je ne quittais pas des yeux le regard brillant de l'homme que j'aimais. Il était magnifique, je l'aimais tellement.

Arrivée devant l'autel, j'allai prendre ma place de témoin et comme tout le monde dans l'assemblée, je me tournai vers l'entrée de la chapelle pour voir mon grand frère au bras de ma mère, s'avancer vers Jacob, son futur mari. Mon frère était très élégant dans son costume blanc et sa cravate rouge. Ma mère était très fière visiblement. Elle avait été jalouse quand c'est mon père qui m'avait accompagnée auprès d'Edward le jour J.

Je n'en revenais pas que mon frère se mariait avec mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux ! Au lycée, bien avant que je ne sorte avec Edward, Jacob lui avait déclaré sa flamme, moi je m'étais écroulée de rire en voyant la tête d'Edward qui devait repousser les avances de Jacob. Mais en grand seigneur, Edward avait oublié cette déclaration et avait tenu à garder Jacob comme ami.

Moi, j'étais sortie avec Edward et on ne s'était jamais quittés. Nous étions mariés depuis 5 ans, j'étais enceinte de 3 mois mais j'avais eu quelques problèmes, le médecin nous avait recommandé de limiter les rapports. Avant qu'il ne me saute dessus tout à l'heure, nous étions à 2 semaines d'abstinence. Autant dire une éternité, nous étions du genre très actifs.

Demetri, avant de sortir avec Jacob, était en couple avec une très sympathique jeune fille, Jane, mais malheureusement, mon frère avait quelques difficultés à... disons rester en forme pendant un rapport. Du coup, la petite Jane l'avait quitté. Jacob, qui avait des vues sur lui, non sans avoir essayé de persuader Edward, avait profité du petit cœur brisé de Demetri et 3 mois après, il annonçait à toute la famille qu'il était gay. Un choc pour mes parents au début mais maintenant tout allait bien.

La cérémonie se déroula sans embûche, ma mère pleurait, mon père essayait de la calmer mais je le voyais ému de marier son fils. Je donnai l'alliance qu'allait recevoir Jacob à mon frère et Edward donna celle de Demetri à Jacob pour l'échange des vœux. Mes hormones me firent pleurer quand le pasteur les déclara mariés et qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Je retrouvai alors Edward pour sortir de l'église.

\- **Émue mon amour ?**

**\- Oui, c'était une belle cérémonie non ?**

**\- Très oui. Comment va crevette ?**

**\- Je pense que ça va. Je n'ai mal nulle part.**

**\- Mais ça faisait deux semaines !**

**\- Je n'ai rien dit. De toute façon, l'écho est dans deux jours.**

**\- J'ai hâte. Hey, va dire bonjour à Tanya quand même.**

**\- Il faut que je t'aime très fort pour ça.**

**\- Cette preuve d'amour me va droit au cœur !**

Je l'embrassai et allai saluer Tanya, la cousine de mon mari. Je ne savais pas si cette fille était déficiente mentale ou tout simplement très stupide, Alice, Rosalie et moi n'avions pas encore résolu l'énigme. Comme toujours, elle m'écrasa contre sa poitrine en plastique avant de s'écrier '' Oh mon Dieu j'espère ne pas avoir blessé le bébé !'' avec un air faussement désolé. Je ne m'attardai pas avec elle car les heureux mariés sortaient pour leur haie d'honneur.

La suite se déroula comme prévu, le repas était délicieux, l'ambiance était au top. Les mariés heureux, je ne les avaient jamais vus aussi tendres l'un envers l'autre... il faut dire que mon frère était revenu d'un voyage de 15 jours ce matin, ils se retrouvaient. Emmett et Jasper firent un battle sur la danse du robot. Emmett nous faisait hurler de rire tellement il était mauvais mais il croyait si fort le contraire qu'on le déclara vainqueur avec la complicité de Jasper.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Dem ! Ça va ? Tu es heureux ?**

**\- Oui très. Merci pour tout. Tu as fait un boulot incroyable.**

**\- Avec plaisir. Je suis heureuse pour toi.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Ma petite Bella d'amour !**

Jacob venait de nous rejoindre et il embrassa ma joue avant de regarder Edward danser avec notre petite nièce, la fille d'Alice et Jasper.

**\- Le cul qu'il a bon sang !**

**\- Jacob ! Demetri est là !**

**\- Je sais, je l'ai vu ! Mais il pense pareil, je le sais. Hein que c'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui, ton mari a un cul d'enfer ! Il est si ferme que ça en a l'air ?**

**\- Vous n'avez même pas idée... Et il a la peau toute douce !**

Jacob prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Profite Bella... un jour la nature le rattrapera et il finira tout fripé !**

**\- Non... Edward restera beau et parfait jusqu'au bout.**

Comme s'il avait entendu que nous parlions de lui, mon époux s'avança vers nous tout sourire. Les deux garçons et moi-même poussâmes un soupir d'admiration.

**\- Salut... ça va ?**

**\- Oui, on parlait chéri.**

**\- De ?**

**\- De toi... et les garçons voulaient savoir si tu avais les fesses aussi fermes qu'elles en avaient l'air. Je les ai rassurés en disant oui.**

Je mordis mes joues pour ne pas rire en voyant Edward perdre toute sa couleur. Il était toujours très gêné quand un des garçons le complimentait ou faisait une remarque sur son physique.

**\- Ok... bah... euh cool. Je voulais inviter ma magnifique épouse à danser. C'est possible ?**

**\- Attends deux secondes, je te rends ma sœur après un câlin.**

Mon frère me prit dans ses bras et Jacob s'incrusta dans notre câlin. Je restai entre eux deux quelques secondes avant d'être embrassée sur les joues par les mariés. J'allai ensuite rejoindre Edward qui me fit danser un slow. J'étais épuisée par ce mariage, par l'organisation que ça avait imposé. Mais j'étais fière du résultat et heureuse pour mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Heureuse aussi d'être dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie, heureuse de ma vie tout court.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à celle qui m'auront lut.**

**à bientôt pour d'autre aventures. **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


End file.
